


can i tell you a secret?

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff, so sweet i gave myself a cavity writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt ficlet made of pure malira fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i tell you a secret?

It was nearly midnight when they finally put the finishing touches on the blanket fort which took up about half of Kira’s bedroom. They’d done it the first time Malia had come over (the werecoyote liked how much it reminded her of the den she’d had in the woods) and it had kind of become sleepover tradition. 

Kira collapsed onto the bed of blankets and pillows they’d made, staring up at the fort’s ceiling which was really a series of sheets suspended from the actual ceiling. Malia crawled in after her, smiling down at the kitsune whom she still couldn’t believe was her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._  She’d rolled the word around her tongue for days after they’d first kissed. 

Kira pulled her down so that Malia was sprawled half on top of her, and peppered her face with small butterfly kisses. It made Malia grin before she finally captured Kira’s mouth with hers, nipping softly at her lower lip.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kira asked, her voice a whisper in Malia’s ear. The werecoyote nodded and nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck. She loved the way Kira smelled, like flowers and fox.

"I love you."

Malia pulled back just enough to look down at her, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

"Yeah."

She lunged forward again and wrapped the kitsune up in her arms, rolling them across the blanket fort. They caught on the edge of a sheet and before either of them could stop it the whole fort was coming down around them.

Kira was giggling breathlessly and Malia kissed her again.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
